El Clan Tsuki
by saku-xan
Summary: Todo el mundo corrían por su vida, las madre tomaban a sus hijo y se escondían pero esto no detenían a los ninja, atacaban todo a su paso sin dejar nadie con vida.  -¿mamá donde esta papá?/ Itachi y xxx/sasu y saku
1. Chapter 1

Espero que sea de su agrado

Itachi y -

sasuke y sakura

naruto y hinata

etc mas adelante vere si formo mas pareja si ustedes les gusta otra mas me dicen ^^

sssssssssssssssssssssssss

Todo el mundo corrían por su vida, las madre tomaban a sus hijo y se escondían pero esto no detenían a los ninja, atacaban todo a su paso sin dejar nadie con vida.

-¿mamá donde esta papá?

-esta defendiendo la aldea hija de los intrusos, quédate con tu hermana por nada del mundo salgan, solo sale cuando no aya nadie a tu alrededor esta bien lynn

-¿pero mamá tu no te vas a quedar con nosotras?

-no puedo hija tengo que estar al lado de tu padre defendiendo la aldea es nuestro deber como lideres de esta…

-yo te puedo ayudar a defender la aldea mamá

-no quiero que te quedes con tu hermana lynn cuídala mucho

-no lo digas mamá

-no olvides que yo y tu papá las queremos mucho y haríamos cualquier cosa por ustedes nunca lo olvides

-si mamá lo se muy bien

Y así la mujer juntas sus manos asiendo un jutsus dejando dormidas a las dos niñas, la mayor de 10 años y la otra con 2 meses de vida…

-las quiero mucho… les dejo un bolso en donde tenia provisiones y un mapa luego cerro la puerta desapareciendo así. Se dirigió donde estaba su marido…

-están bien ellas

-si están seguras nadie las encontrar

-que bien…te amo violeta

-yo también te amo you

Hubo una gran explosión que termino destruyendo toda la aldea

De apoco empezó abrir sus ojos, no había ruido alguno por los alrededores mira que hay un bolso en sus pies mira y ve que hay provisiones para ella y su hermana junto con un mapa, toma todo aquello y sale del escondite ante primero haber verificado si no había nadie a los alrededores, sale junto a su hermana aprovechando que esta todavía seguía durmiendo, al salir todo se encontraba destruido no había nadie con vida abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza en eso siente un ruido y se esconde ve que había dos personas encapuchados hablando

-todos esta muertos señor, nadie quedo con vida

- bien, también murió el líder de la aldea y su familia

-el lider y su mujer estaban juntos el cuerpo de las niñas debieron haberse quemado en la explosión

En eso su hermana comienza a despertar y empieza a llorar

-¿que fue eso?

-es el llanto de un bebé

-todavía hay alguien con vida ve y matarlos

-hi

Ella empieza alejarse del lugar junto con su hermana lo más lejos posible, pero el ninja ya la estaba alcanzando

-que niña mas rápida- este se queda pensando y recordó- no pude ser es la hija de you como si su mansión esta todo destruido

Su hermana seguía llorando ella ya no aguantaba mas y empezó a llorar

-no te preocupes hermanita que yo te voy a cuidar -lo decía sollozando- que alguien nos ayude por favor…

En eso aparece un hermoso lobo negro y blanco de un tamaño gigantesco deteniendo al sujeto que estaba siguiendo a las niñas

Al ver esto la niña se tranquiliza ya que esto eran los lobos con los cuales siempre jugaba…ella se sube en la espada del lobo blanco y sale corriendo del lugar mientra que le lobo negro se queda con el ninja

-con que querías matarlas es lo vas a pagar con tu miserable vida y dando le así muerte al ninja

La loba al ver que estaba lo suficientemente alejada del lugar para ya que la bebé no paraba de llorar

-vamos a esperar aquí a tetsu y así alimenta a tu hermana

-si ^^ saca de su bolso una mamadera y la calienta mientra que la cambia, al estar ya buena la leche se la da su hermana y esta le la toma toda quedando doce dormida de nuevo, se saca su chaleco y tapa a su hermana para que esta no se enferme, la loba se acurruco donde esta la bebe para que no sufra de frío en eso llega tetsu

-tetsu llegaste lynn se acerca a este y lo abraza

-como esta tú y tu hermana esta bien ahora

-gracias a los dos por ayudarme en eso la niña empieza a sollozar el lobo se acerca a ella y le lame la cara

-no tienes por que llorar hana y yo las cuidaremos

-gracias tetsu

-adonde vas a ir ahora

-mi mamá me dejo un mapa y me marco un lugar creo que es la aldea de konoha antes que nazca mi hermana fuimos aya.

-bueno te llevaremos ahí y que vas hacer aya

-te voy a contar lo que he estado pensando

Así pasa todo la tarde y hasta que llegaron a la ladea, tetsu y hana le dijeron que nadie los puede ver solo ella así esta entre y se dirige donde el hokage que era amigo de sus padres

-hokage sama una pequeña niña quiere hablar con usted

-hazla pasar

-hi

-gracias por recibirme hokage-sama

-pero tu no eres la hija de you y violeta esta debe de ser tu pequeña hermana

-si ella es mi hermana Sakura ^^

-y tu mamá donde se encuentra

-bueno anoche la aldea fue a tacada y mi mamá nos escondió y cuando despertó todos estaba muerto

-como que todos muertos y tu papa – no lo podía creer ya que esta era una las aldea mas fuerte-

-si y me vine para acá ya que mi mamá me dejo un mapa

-hiciste bien en venir alguien te siguió

-bueno si pero unos amigo me ayudaron y logre a escapar

-bueno en eso llama a su secretaria y manda a las niña a su casa y que le dira de comer mando a si llamar uno anbus

-quiero que vaya a una alde que se encuentra en este lugar

-hi

Este fue a ver como estaban las niñas

-hola como están ahora

-bien estamos gracias por su hospitalidad hokage-sama

-no hay de que

-gustaría hablan con usted de algo muy impórtate para mi y mi hermana

-dime que es lo que me quieres decir

-bueno he estado pensando que mi hermana no pude crecer sin unos padre y me gustaría que entregara aun a familia que la cuidara y que la quieran como si su fuera su propia hija

-pero junto con tu hermana cierto

-no ya que alguien pude estar buscándonos y al estar juntas puede ser muy peligroso

-me impresiona la forma en que has solucionado la situación pero tenias que ser hija de you y violeta se nota que te han criado muy bien, dejare a tu hermana con un familia que a quieran mucho.

-gracias hokage-sama si fuera lo antes posible, por favor

-hoy mismo que te párese

-esta bien

-y que con quien te vas a quedar

-no se yo creo que sola

-mmm… mejor porque no te quedas conmigo…

-pero…

-esto es un favor que le debo a tus padre quedarte conmigo como mi sobrina ^^

-esta bien… tío

-vamos a decir a todo que tus padre murieron y que por que te viniste a quedar conmigo, ya que soy tu unico familiar eso será lo que vas a decir si te lo preguntan yo diré lo mismo

-bueno vamos a dejar a tu hermana con alguien que conozco ya que su mujer no pude tener hijos

Al llegar la hora de entregar a su hermana sabía que lo así por su bien y vio que la mujer era buena y que cuando abrazo a su hermana esta le sonrío y supo que ella era la indicada para que su hermana le dijera mamá.

Pasaron los días el que ahora era su tío le dijo que asistiría a la academia ninja.

-bueno niños hoy tenemos una nueva compañera entra

Esta entra a la sala

-hai me llamo lynn - es un gusto conocerlos…

sssssssssssssssssss

porfavor dejen un comentario para saber si esta bueno o no T-T


	2. Ahora somos compañeros

Así transcurrieron las semanas y entrenaba todos los días para no perder el training que llevaba, ya que en la academia ninja para ella todo muy básico, pero no quería resaltar entre los de más, a si que se puso al nivel de la niña mas fuerte. Para no perder su nivel entrenaba todo los días para si algún día proteger a su hermanita pequeña...en eso llega una chica de su misma edad

-hola Lynn ¿como estas?

-hola Midori hasta que llegaste

-perdón por mi tardanza ^^U me quede dormida

-no importa -ella es mi amiga Midori y también es la única que no andaba detrás Itachi Uchiha, pero ella no es muy buena ninja es por eso que la estoy ayudando a entrenar para que mejore ya que prácticamente es la ultima de la clase y por que ella se esfuerza mucho por mejorar

-bueno tu toma la kunai de esta forma y respira profundamente y mira el blanco y lo lanzas

-guaaa increíble ^^

-bien te tocan a ti

-bueno lo voy a intentar- tomo la kunai como ella le había dicho respiro profundamente y miro el blanco y lo lanza

-genial unos centímetros mas y das directo al blanco estas mejorando muchísimo

- es que tengo una gran sensei

-^/^ ni que lo digas mi papá me enseño como hacerlo, bueno cuando ya des directo al blanco y con seguridad vamos a seguir al siguiente nivel, que será en movimiento ya que ¡no esperaras que el ninja no se mueva, ya que eres tu la que esta lanzando y el diría "ooohhh si no es Midori tengo que estar quieto ya que ella no puede lanzar en movimiento"

Y así las dos se larga a reír nunca antes lo había pasado tan bien desde había destruido su aldea, así pasaron el día entrenando hasta que Midori ya pudo lazar la kunai con seguridad

-bueno nos vemos mañana en la academia sayonnara Midori

-sayonnara Lynn

Ella se adentra mas en el bosque en eso ve a dos hermoso lobos uno blanco y otro negro corre a abrazarlos

-los he extrañado muchísimo

-nosotros también te hemos extrañado te queremos entregar esto

-¿qué es este pergamino?

-bueno eso para que puedas invocar a todo tipo de lobos hasta el mejor, pero para ser eso debes ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que ya eres ahora

-entonces también los puedo invocar a ustedes

-si..., tienes que guardarlo como tu propia vida Lynn ya que no todos los ninja obtiene este pergamino

-y mi papá lo obtuvo

-no, pero el era el encargado de cuidarlo solo tu y tu hermana tienen el derecho de tenerlos y tener un pacto con nosotros

-hi are lo que ustedes me digan

-muy bien eso era lo que te queríamos decir, no tenemos que marchar ya que nos pueden encontrar cuídate mucho Lynn

-también cuídense los dos y así los dos lobos desaparecieron, se fue a su casa

-hi tío ^^

-hi como te fue con tu entrenamiento

-bien ^^ Midori a avanzado mucho pronto va a llegar al nivel mas alto de la clase ^^

-esta asiendo un muy buen trabajo Lynn, creo que pronto van a ser los exámenes para ser genin y de ahí en a delante quiero que subas de nivel ya que quiero una persona de confianza conmigo

-claro tío que lo are, veras que dentro de un mes voy a ser tan fuerte como usted ya lo vera

-bueno pero no te esfuerces demasiado

-claro, comamos que tengo hambre ^^

-si cómanos

Pasaron los días y empezaron a dar los nombres de los equipos justo me toco con Midori estábamos muy felices las dos ya que estábamos juntas, en eso nombra a Itachi en nuestro equipo se nos callo el mundo enzima, creo mas que a ella que a mi, ya que sabia que yo era fuerte al igual que el, a si que el nivel era bien alto para ella y a mi me caía muy mal ya que lo encontraba muy presumido.

-bueno Midori no tiene por que estar preocupada, ya que si no mal recuerdo tu tienes el nivel mas alto que todas esa niñas tontas y acuérdate que vas a ser un ninja medico te acuerdas

-si me acuerdo pero si me coloco nerviosa

-no te preocupes que yo voy a estar contigo

-gracias amiga

-para que estamos las amigas. Así las dos se despidieron y se marcharon a sus respectivas casas

-Camino a casa vi un negocio con unos lindos anillos y compre dos una para ella y otra para mí. Al día siguiente Itachi como siempre era el primero en llegar.

-hi

-hi -dios este chico me va a matar de los nervio- en eso llega midori

-hi Midori

-hi Lynn

-cierra los ojo

-para que dime

-solo ciérralo confía en mi extiende tus manos

Esta los extiende y Lynn deposita una pequeña cajita en sus manos

-abre los ojos

-que es esto

-ábrelos y mira

Al abrirlo mira que hay dos lindas anillos de plata, lynn toma uno de los anillos

-mira uno es para mi y otro para ti para cuando lo veas nunca te sientas sola, yo siempre voy a estar contigo aunque no estemos cercar amiga ^^.

-guaa que lindo no se que decirte

-colócatelo.

-me queda perfecto ^^ gracias.

-no hay de que en eso llega su sensei.

Así su sensei les dijo pelearan contra el hasta que le den como mínimo un golpe cada uno como siempre itachi fue el primero en dárselo así que se salio, midori le estaba costando un poco nos alejamos un poco ideamos un plan para poder golpearlo las dos al mismo tiempo, ella sabia que yo hace rato pude haberle pegado así que seguimos el plan que ideamos ya que si yo la ayudaba avanzaríamos, así lo hicimos y las dos lo logramos.

-bueno chico los tres pasaron la prueba ahora en adelante son genin.

Estábamos las dos contenta

-sensei se muy bien que en dos meses mas son las pruebas chuunin yo quiero entra a las pruebas

-esta bien pero las pruebas son en equipo tiene que ver si tu compañeras también lo desean

Lynn y Midori habían hablado al respecto de eso de subir de nivel lo más pronto posible y eso significaría entrenar más para poder ser más fuerte

-nosotras estamos de acuerdo sensei cierto Midori

-si sensei

-bueno entonces vamos a empecer desde mañana mismo el entrenamiento, los quiero bien temprano para empezar

-hi

-Lynn tu crees que pueda estar a su nivel

-claro no es necesario ser fuerte tiene que ser hábil y como tu quieres especializarte en la medicina vamos entrenar en controlar tu chacra y así tu vas a ser nuestra ninja medico de nuestro grupo

-hi

-mañana le diremos al sensei... bueno nos vemos mañana ya que de ahora en adelante entrenaremos con el sensei y nosotras aparte para ser las mejores

-claro Lynn nos vemos mañana temprano

Desde ese momento empezaríamos a entrenar lo más duro posible para ser las mejores...

**Notas**

**Espero que le aya gustado este capi ^^**


	3. Solo 3 años

Midori ya estaba dominando a la perfección su chacra a pesar de no ser muy fuerte,

Itachi desde el primer día del entrenamiento cuando le dijeron que Midori quería ser la ninja medico del equipo, se sorprendió con la seriedad que tomaron ya que el resto de la niñas era todas unas tontas que todavía no tenían nada claro, pero en cambia ellas sabían muy bien que hacer y cual era su punto fuerte y cual no, sin querer aceptarlo ellas eran las mejores que pudo haberles tocado en el equipo para así lograr sus metas.

Pasaron los dos meses y ellos realizaban misiones solos, sin su sensei para que los supervisaran y este estaba orgulloso de ellos ya que se notaban que ellos llegarían muy lejos

Llego el día y fuero a rendir la prueba para ser chunin

-estoy nerviosa Lynn

-yo un poco pero ya veras que lo aremos bien, no ves que Uchiha es nuestro líder el se las ingeniara para pasar

Este solo la miro como siempre ya que como el era el más fuerte de los tres, tenia el derecho de ser el líder...

Pero Lynn estaba que moría por dentro ya que por pasar desapercibida no tenia que ser más fuerte que Itachi o sus planes se echarían a perder

Había equipo de todas la aldeas uno mas grandes que nosotros pero eso no seria impedimento para nosotros ya que a pesar de todo los tres tenias un objeto que alcanzar ser los mejores de la aldea

Se adentraron a un bosque oscuro los tres entraron tenían que quitarle un especie de pergamino a otro equipo teníamos 3 días para encontrarlos y llevarlos a la torre que se encontraba al medio del bosque

-hay dos grupos acercándose a nosotros Uchiha

-bueno, oculten su chacra y vemos que tan fuerte son ellos y de ahí lo atacamos para ver si tiene el pergamino que necesitamos

-esta bien

Así los tres se escondieron y así como lo había dicho Lynn los dos grupos llegaron y empezaron a pelear a hasta que unos de los dos no se podía ya parar

-ahora ataquemos

Salieron de su escondite los tres y los atacaron hasta tener los dos pergamino de ellos pero como solo necesitaba solo uno el otro lo quemaron, se dirigieron a la torre en donde tenias que ir al obtener los dos pergamino, al llegar se dieron cuenta que eran los primeros en llegar, esperaron hasta que se cumpliera la fecha a cordada. Al final ocho equipos eran en total, y luego le tocaron pelear con los otros equipos hasta que solo quedo uno que fue Lynn, Midori e Itachi fueron los triunfadores.

Pasaron los meses tanto los tres fueron cada ves mas fuerte en su área en la cual cada uno se estaba perfeccionando y debes en cuando los mandaban de mision a los tres ya que cada ves que lo hacia había un probabilidad del 100% de éxito en sus misiones.

Lynn y Midori por su parte estudiaban todo lo relacionando con la medicina o recolectaba información de cada aldea a la que iban de mision y a su ves entrenaban todos los días para que así todos los ninja las respetaran

-ves tío que te dije en solo 2 años logramos estar donde estamos ahora soy un anbu elite ahora te voy a ser tu guardaespaldas

-^^ que bueno que mantenga tu entusiasmo lynn y si de ahora en adelante vas a ser mi mano derecha vas a ser tú en la persona que mas confíe

-gracias tío nunca te voy a decepcionar

-lo se pero te quiero contar que en una semana mas va a llegar mi otro hijo ya que termino su entrenamiento a fuera

-que bien... pero cuando me vea que le vas a decir

-lo que todo el mundo sabe que eres mi sobrina

-ahhh bueno entonce también tengo que decirle a el primo ^^

-si Lynn ^^ ... ¿y... la has ido a ver?

-si se encuentra muy bien, se nota que nada le hace faltara a ella

Pasaron los años Midori iba mejorando cada ves mas y junto con Lynn inventaba nuevas curas en ocasiones Itachi daba su aporte

Lynn entrenaba fueras de la aldea muy duro ya que a pesar de ser fuerte todavía no alcanzada ser mas fuerte y se notaba eso ya que todavía no podía invocar los lobos de alto nivel y se estaba empezando a frustrar, en eso Itachi iba pasando de vuelta de una mision cuando sintió un fuerte estruendo se dirigió en donde era y vio que Lynn todo el lugar estaba destruido ella estaba de rodilla respirando entre cortado y se tiro al suelo para poder respirar mejor, al estar mas tranquila sintió el chacra de itachi y lanza una kunai cerca de su cara este se sorprendió ya que avían borrado todo rastro de su chacra...

-sal de ahí Uchiha se que eres tu

Este salio un poco molesto ya que nunca antes lo habían descubierto...

-¿como supiste que era yo?

-bueno no por nada estuvimos en el mismo equipo se cuando eres tu, lo dijo con los ojos cerrado. ¿Y como te fue en tu mision Uchiha?

-bien como siempre. Y tú que haces aquí

-entrenado, tengo que ser mas fuerte...

-a caso tu no entrenas por lo mismo

-claro...

-bueno me voy -se para Lynn del suelo- hasta pronto Uchiha

-hasta pronto- sintió que algo estaba ocultando Lynn pero no le dio tanta importancia así que se fue a la oficina a dejar el reporte de su mision

Pasaron los días y Lynn sentía que si seguía así nunca podría avanzar y quedaría atascada se sentía frustrada en eso llega un lobo grande y negro

-Tetsu que alegría verte aquí como estas Hana ^^

-bien esta mi niña y tu como te encuentras

-no muy bien desde que soy anbu no he podido subir mi nivel a pesar de ser fuerte no lo puedo logra -y empezó a llorar -tengo que hacerlo para poder defender a mi hermana

Tetsu sintió mucha pena por ella y se notaba ya que había un bloqueo en su chacra

-Lynn que te parece si te vas conmigo por 3 años y te entrenas con nosotros que te parece

-me parece bien, se lo voy a decir mi tío que si sigo aquí no voy a poder seguir con mi cometido, que te párese mañana mismo nos vamos

-mañana te espero

Así Lynn se fue a su casa a hablar con su tío y le contó lo que le estaba sucediendo, el lo entendió muy bien ya que logro ver que se estaba sintiendo ahogada con todo eso y no la dejaban desarrollarse por completo no por nada pertenecían ella y su hermana a unos de los mas poderosos clanes de mundo shinobi y el no podía entrenarla ya que ella sabia todo lo que el sabia así que la dejo irse.

Lynn fue a la casa de su amiga a despedirse

-esta Midori en casa

-si espera un momento

-Lynn que es lo que necesita quieres medicina para tu viaje

-no gracias quiero hablar contigo en otro lado

-bueno vamos a la plaza que te parece

-mmm... claro vamos ahí

Al llegar al lugar las dos se sentaron en un banco

-que es lo que me quieres decir Lynn

-bueno por donde empiezo...quería decirte que me voy Midori

-te vas a una mision Lynn, pero eso lo se

-lo que te quiero decir es que me voy por 3 años

-que... pero por que Lynn yo voy contigo pero no me dejes por favor y empieza a llorar

-no llores Midori tengo que hacerlo pero volveré te lo juro ya que aquí están las personas mas importante en mi vida y una de esas eres tu Midori

Ella la mira y se seca las lágrimas

-esta bien, vas a ver que cuando vuelvas voy a ser la mejor ninja medico y estarás orgullosa de mi ya lo veras

-así te quiero ver Midori yo se que vas a ser la mejor eso no me cabe ninguna duda

-y cuando te vas

-me voy mañana en la mañana para así volver antes ^^

-esta bien

-en 3 años justo voy a volver y la primera persona que quiero ver es a ti Midori

-esta bien aquí voy a estar esperándote

Y así lynn se preparo para su largo viaje ahí estaba Tetsu esperando y así ella se sube en la espalde de el y se van hasta desaparecer...

**Notas finales del capítulo :**

**GRACIAS POR LEERLO ^^**


End file.
